Human Nature
by JellyTotsLover
Summary: Human nature it's how we think, feel and act. It's our reactions to circumstances that we can't control, acting on desire, trying to find our way in the world. Life is not a bunch of roses, Buffy knows that. Now her estranged father has come to take her to Sunnydale. Will she learn the ways of family and trust or will something deep in the past come back to haunt her? All human.
1. It all began with a bit of fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. If I did Angel would have never have left Buffy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: It all began with a bit of fun

Buffy stared into the empty beer bottle. Lost in her dwelling thoughts she jumped slightly as her friend removed the bottle from her tight grip. Faith replaced the empty bottle with a full one; she sat next to Buffy in silence. Buffy immediately took a sip of her drink, Faith watched on determining what to say to her troubled friend.

"Well..." Faith started.

Buffy ignored her and started to guzzle down her drink. After she had downed her drink she threw the bottle to the side; the sound of smashing glass echoing across the park. Faith laughed under her breath.

"Easy there, this is your what fifth beer? Wouldn't want you to come home drunk now would we," Faith teased.

"And yet I still don't feel the effects of a good buzz," Buffy replied in a monotone.

Faith shrugged as she gulped her own drink down and copied what Buffy did. "Damn our high tolerance for liquor eh?"

Buffy shifted her gaze to the ground. It was hard to see as there were no lights surrounding the park. The darkness always made Buffy feel at home. Buffy was no stranger to the dark, she embraced it whenever she could. The only source of comfort she could find in her world. It was a sad thought.

"I have to say I never expected you to burn down the gym. I mean I know you like to break the rules B; it's a part of our nature. But..." Faith laughed. "But to actually burn down the gym, I'm impressed seriously, never saw that coming. You are in the league of badass!"

"Yeah well this badass now has _daddy dearest_ having interest in having me where he can keep his eye on me. Oh the joy," Buffy exclaimed, sarcastically.

Faith snapped her head towards Buffy. "What!"

Buffy nodded. "Exactly, got a phone call from him yesterday telling me to to be packed by the week-end."

"But... but," Faith stuttered. "That's tomorrow. Have you already started to pack?"

Buffy snorted. "Course not besides won't take that long to pack my belongings, don't have a lot of stuff."

Faith frowned. "I never thought I would say this... ever. But, I think I'm going to miss you B."

"You think?" Buffy repeated, teasingly.

Faith nudged Buffy with her shoulder as they both fell into fits of laughter. Faith quickly sobered up realising that her best friend, her partner-in-crime was moving away to god-knows-where.

"So where does your sperm donor live?" Faith asked, curiously.

Buffy pondered. "I think a place called Sunnydale, I think."

"Sunnydale," Faith repeated.

"Yeah."

"What a crap name for a town," Faith stated.

"I totally agree."

* * *

The day had come; the week-end was finally here. Buffy sat on her dingy mattress in her pathetic excuse for a room. Her mother was on the sofa drinking herself into oblivion. It was probably where Buffy picked up her drinking habits. She didn't want to move from Boston. This was where she belonged, not some Californian town where everyone is so cheerful that would make Buffy sick to her stomach. She was a Boston girl born and bred.

The door bell ranged. Buffy lifted her packed bag up that was filled with just clothes. She didn't have the luxury of having any personal belongings. Any that she did have, her mother would have most likely pawned them off to pay for her alcohol addiction. It was a tough life, but Buffy had managed to survive. Faith was the main reason. Buffy was grateful for meeting Faith. Two screw ups the best of friends, very fitting.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her mother clearly passed out on the sofa. The living room was littered in empty vodka bottles, cans of beer and other stuff. It was a complete dump. Buffy didn't care what her father thought of their living arrangements. They probably wouldn't be in this state if he had decided to man up and stay with them.

Buffy unlocked the door and opened it. She stared expressionlessly at the person on the other side of the door: her father or sperm donor she loved to call him. She smirked as she watched her father nervously wring his hands. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable in this neighbourhood, the bad side of town.

"Hello Buffy," Hank said, nervously.

Buffy walked away allowing him inside to collect her bag. His eyes widened at the state of the apartment. Buffy leant on one leg jutting out her hip as she observed her _father_ look around. Buffy cleared her throat to make her presence known as her bag hanged by her side.

"Is that all you got?" Hank asked, incredulously.

Buffy continued to stare at him not responding. Hank gulped. His eyes lingered on the form of his old and first love.

"Will she... will she be ok?" Hank stuttered.

Buffy shrugged. "Probably, she'll probably drink some more when she wakes up. Wouldn't want to be here for that I speak from experience, best get going yeah?

Hank nodded sadly. "Yeah, here let me carry your bag."

He moved toward Buffy, but Buffy stepped back. A crestfallen expression fell on Hank's face. Buffy didn't care; he put himself in this situation. She didn't ask for this lifestyle. Hell she didn't want this lifestyle, but now this was all she knew: the life of a drunken screw up and one night stands.

Hank consistently bit his lip and kept glancing towards Buffy every so often as they strolled towards his car. It was starting to irritate Buffy.

"What?" Buffy demanded.

"Umm, I...I just wanted to say... I'm sorry Buffy. I didn't know she would be this bad after I left. I thought she would kick the habit if I left..."

"Wow, wow, wow!" Buffy interrupted. "Look Hank, I don't care about your guilty feelings and your stupid attempt to apologize. Shit happens; you can't clear the mess you created up now, it's too late. So, the only way you can apologize to me is to live with that knowledge that you daughter is a screw up just like her mom for the rest of your miserable life, ok?"

Buffy stormed passed Hank towards his flashy car. She didn't care about his feelings. They weren't important, they never will concern her. The indicators flashed meaning that the car doors were open. Buffy climbed into the car and slammed the door shut. Hank winced at the force distributed on his car, yet he knew he couldn't say anything. He didn't really have the right anymore, not since the moment he left his month old baby with her clearly unstable mother.

Hank climbed into the driver seat and placed the key into the ignition. The car pulled away leaving the Boston neighbourhood behind. Buffy felt disheartened knowing that there was a chance she would never see her old friends again.

* * *

The drive to Sunnydale took a couple of hours. Buffy could tell instantly that it was a nice town, full of nice people. Buffy groaned seeing the lush, green lawns. It was like Desperate Housewives just Sunnydale style. She should have known that Hank would pick a place like this to live. It was obvious from his attire.

The car slowed down and pulled up in front of a posh two story house. Buffy rolled her eyes at the home. This setting wasn't her. The door opened and a small girl with brown hair ran out towards Hank as soon as he climbed out of the door. The girl lunged herself into his arms and he spun around in circles; in the doorway stood a woman watching with a small smile on her face. Buffy was gobsmacked. She should have known that he would have had another family. Why was she so surprised? Why did it hurt deep inside? She didn't care why should she, he obviously didn't if he had another family.

Hank turned to face his eldest still in the car. The happy smile that was graced on his face fell instantly. Buffy felt smug, knowing that she was reason for the change of emotions. The only thing that Buffy did was raise one eyebrow as she got out of the door. Slowly, she walked towards him.

"Why aren't I surprised?"

Was the only thing Buffy said causing the happy feeling to plummet, oh yes she would have fun stirring up this perfect family.


	2. Introductions to the family

Chapter 2: Introductions to the family

Buffy glanced around the neatly kept living room from her spot on the sofa. It was very different to what she was used to. The place was very spacious. She could hear the murmurs of Hank and his wife in the kitchen. The small girl that had greeted her father cautiously watched her from the doorway. Buffy ignored her. She felt sick at all the sweet pictures placed around the room. Secretly, Buffy hoped deep down that there was a photo of her. No such luck. It was like she never existed. Buffy hoped that her face wasn't showing her inner turmoil.

Hank and his wife returned to the room. The wife plastered a grin on her face. Hank kept back not sure what to say.

"Hello Buffy, I'm Joyce," Joyce greeted, politely. "It's very nice to meet you."

Joyce lifted her hand towards Buffy. Buffy glanced at the hand before looking back at the woman's face. Joyce lowered her hand when Buffy wouldn't shake it. The tension was awkward. No one knew what to say. Well, Buffy had plenty of ideas what to say not that they would be appropriate. Buffy stood up abruptly. Joyce and Hank took a step back. Buffy felt slightly saddened at their response, it was like they were afraid of her. She planted a carefree grin on her face, not to show any form of weakness.

"Where's my room?" Buffy asked.

Joyce and Hank gazed at each other. Joyce smiled as she looked at Buffy. "I'll show you."

Hank watched as they left the room and passed his younger daughter. Buffy followed Joyce up the stairs. More photos were placed on the wall besides the stairs. How many pictures did one family need? Buffy wasn't used to pictures, the apartment was dull and had no life. It was like a prison than a place to live.

Joyce stopped at the door far away from everyone. "This is your room, the bathroom is next door." Joyce opened the door. Buffy stared in disbelief. The room had a double bed covered in a light yellow cover. There was a wardrobe and a chest of drawers for her to place her clothes. It was great that she could finally have a proper room. However, her mood darkened at the realisation as to why she had a proper room. If Buffy didn't pull that stunt, she would probably not be here.

"We'll get you signed up for the local high school on Monday. You did go to school didn't you?" Joyce asked.

Buffy walked further into the room. She dropped her bag on the floor near the door. She did a full 360° around the room. Her attention fell back onto Joyce.

"Of course, didn't _dad_ tell you why I had to move in with you guys?" Buffy queried.

Joyce looked confused at Buffy's remark. Buffy smiled maliciously. "So he didn't tell you, perhaps you should ask him. May help you have an idea to what I am like. Perhaps he may even disclose as to w_hy _I am like that."

"Hope you like the room," Joyce said; she left the room and hurried down the stairs.

Buffy grinned as the seeds were officially planted. All she had to do now was add the water and let the doubts grow. Buffy jumped onto her bed and placed both hands behind her head. Suddenly, she had the feeling that she was being watched. She groaned when she realised who was at the door.

"What do _you _want?" Buffy demanded.

The small girl shrugged and stepped into the room.

"Did I say you could come in here?" Buffy asked.

The girl shook her head and stepped back out of the room.

"Good, now what do you want?"

"Are you really my sister?" the girl asked, sweetly.

Buffy scoffed. "No, I'm not your sister. I'm just a girl held here against her will."

"But we have the same daddy," the girl insisted.

"What's your name?" Buffy enquired.

"Dawn," the girl answered.

"You see Dawn; we may share half of the same genetics. But that does not mean he is my father! I'm not here to join your happy family. I don't want to be your sister and do sister-y stuff. I just don't care. All I want is to go home to Boston and hang out with my friends there. Not waste my time here, watching you guys be all happy and thinking about sunshine and unicorns. So get lost."

Dawn sniffled.

"Tears won't work on me kid; I'm made of harder stuff. Believe me."

Buffy heard light footsteps move away from her room. Downstairs she could hear a shouting match going on. _Guess Joyce knows the truth about my stay,_ Buffy thought. She rolled herself off of the bed and headed towards the door. Their words were much clearer.

"_Burnt down the gym! Hank, I know she's your daughter, but she could be a risk to Dawn to me. Don't you care about our safety?"_

"_Joyce, this is my fault that she's like this. She just needs a stable environment. A proper family, not the way her mother has raised her. You should have seen where they were living. It was a tip!" _

"_You should have still told me! You can't keep these things hidden. What happens if she does something much worse? What then?"_

"_It won't get that far."_

"_How do you know that? Do you believe that she'll change her tune? If this is the way she has been raised, she won't want change to fit in. She won't care."_

Buffy closed the door. Joyce was correct. She didn't want to change. Who would? Being the bad girl was fun, it was dangerous. It gave an adrenaline rush when you did something illegal. Her lifestyle was exhilarating at the best of times. Oh the crazy things she and Faith did: the partying, the back street racing, underground fights, etc. Buffy doubted she would find these things here. Not that would have to matter; she would find a way to stir up the town. It wouldn't be too hard for her. Be the classical bad girl, ruin her father's reputation. Oh yes she would certainly have a lot of fun.

She sank back down onto her bed. Buffy snuggled deeper into the covers with a promise on her mind. This town won't know what's hit them until it's too late.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone! Have any of you made a new year's resolution? **


	3. School worst punishment

Chapter 3: School the worst punishment

Buffy glared at the school entrance from Joyce's car. She was very annoyed, especially since throughout the journey Dawn kept kicking her seat hard. She didn't want to be here. Who would? School was torturous. Everyone looked way too cheery for a Monday morning. It was unnatural. It was weird. She laughed remembering her old Monday mornings with Faith, stumbling into class very late without a care in the world. Buffy couldn't do that here. Well she could, it just wouldn't be as much fun as it had been with Faith, her partner-in-crime. It all depended on who you was with.

"Remember to go and visit the principal first," Joyce told her.

Buffy disregarded Joyce's efforts to be a proper mother for her. She was trying way too hard to be the mother Buffy didn't want. Buffy already had a mom, granted not a good one but a mother nonetheless. She didn't want a replacement. To be honest she wanted Joyce to leave her alone and let her get on with things her way. Let her life her life, not constrain her. Buffy lived life as a free bird, not a caged animal.

Her heels clicked on the stone steps every step she took. She grinned internally knowing she wasn't as oblivious to the looks she got from males as she acted. Joyce nearly had a heart attack when she saw her walk down the stairs. Tight, red leather trousers and a back tank top oozing sex appeal with military style boots. It was clear that Joyce wanted her to change her clothes to resemble the girl next door look. Fortunately, Joyce bit her tongue and kept quiet. Hank's reaction was hilarious. His eyes bugged out, Buffy was surprised that they didn't pop out of his sockets. It was obvious how much he wanted to tell her to get changed just like Joyce. Buffy left the house before he could utter a single word.

Buffy shoved her way through the throng of people uncaringly towards her destination: the principal's office.

Xander was gobsmacked at the girl who had shoved her way through the crowd like she owned the place. She was gorgeous, sexy and totally way out of his league. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't try. Even if she could eat him alive and spit him back out like it was nothing. Oh no, Xander Harris had no fear of rejection. He was actually used to it. But, damn she would definitely be on his mind for the rest of the day perhaps forever.

Willow moved towards her love stricken friend. She snapped her fingers in front of his face to bring him back to reality. Xander was startled at the disruption of his dirty thoughts.

"You ok Xander?" Willow asked, worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Xander slung his arm over Willow's shoulder. "Do you know who the new girl is?"

"All I heard is that she's from Boston," Willow answered.

"Boston girl, interesting," Xander muttered.

* * *

Buffy sat bored out of her mind in the principal's office. Snyder was clearly not a pushover like her old one: Principal Flutie who was desperate for everyone to call him 'Bob'. She knew that she would be butting heads with her new principal. It was clear that he did not like her from just reading her personal record. The feeling was mutual.

"I don't tolerate violence, smoking, drinking and anything disorderly. This is my world Miss Summers, you just live in it," Snyder started.

Buffy daydreamed during his speech, fantasising throwing herself out of the window and miraculously surviving. She then wondered how many times she would see herself in this office. She pondered if she could break her old record back at Boston. That would be an impressive achievement.

"Is that understood?" Snyder asked, harshly.

"Loud and clear," Buffy replied, smartly.

She was tempted to follow on with a salute. Snyder seemed satisfied with her answer. "Good, lessons start in two minutes. I wouldn't want you to be late."

Buffy left her seat. _You would like that wouldn't you, _she thought bitterly. As soon as she left the office Buffy glanced at her schedule. She groaned seeing that her first lesson was History: her most hated subject.

She turned around the corner and accidently bumped into someone. She lifted her eyes to see a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes stare down at her. Buffy thought he was good looking, the classic jock look. But, he missing the dangerous edge that the guys back home seemed to have had. He looked tame if she being quite honest. She chuckled seeing the football jersey he was wearing, oh yes certainly a jock.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I'm Riley Riley Finn."

"Well Riley Riley Finn you should be," Buffy said. "Do you know where History is?"

Riley was amazed by the small girl's attitude. She looked delicate at first glance; he should have known looks can be deceiving. But underneath that exterior was a feisty interior waiting to be unleashed. He immediately intrigued by her.

"Yeah, go up the stairs to the first floor. Turn right and it's your first door on the left."

Buffy sauntered away after he gave her the information.

"Hey, you didn't tell me your name!" Riley called out.

Buffy looked over her shoulder. "That's because I didn't give it."

Riley was flabbergasted. This was the first time a girl had refused to tell him his name. It was odd, no girl before had ever refused to give him their name. From that moment he knew that he wanted her. And Riley Finn always got what he wanted, always.

Buffy wished that she skipped History. The teacher droned on about The Black Death. She didn't care where it had originated from. The disease caused some pretty nauseous symptoms that usually resulted in death. It was gone and would never come back, hopefully, that was more than enough for her. Everyone started to search through the book for the diagram that the teacher wanted them to look at. She felt a tap on her arm. Buffy turned to the source and saw a book floating across her desk and her neighbour's. Buffy didn't want to look at the stupid diagram. But, she couldn't ignore her neighbour's good grace of sharing her book.

She tried to cover up a yawn that was threatening to come out. Luckily, the bell ranged signalling the end of the lesson. The temptation to shout hallelujah was very great. On the other hand, Buffy was sure that the teacher wouldn't appreciate the exclamation. Carelessly, Buffy stuffed her notepad and pen back into her bag. From the corner of her eye she saw the girl that shared her book following suit.

"Hello I'm Cordelia," Cordelia introduced and held out her hand.

Buffy shook the hand offered to her. "Buffy."

"It's nice to meet you, if you're looking for a book you could always go to the library."

"I think I'll manage but thanks."

Buffy walked off, unfortunately for her Cordelia caught up. "You're from Boston right?"

"Is that all people know about me, that I'm from Boston?"

Cordelia waved her hand in a somewhat gesture. "Well not that much is known about you. Maybe if you cleared the air people would know more."

"No thanks, I like to remain a mystery."

"Isn't that you know clichéd?" Cordelia pestered.

"Possibly, but I don't care cliché works fine for me."

"You're really hard to talk to, you know that?" Cordelia continued.

Buffy gave a small, sarcastic beam and wave. "Oh I do, bye Cordelia."

The first half of the day past fairly slowly; Buffy wanted to desperately sleep. Now that it was lunch time Buffy was unsure where to sit. Outside looked reasonably ok. She bought her food in the cafeteria and went outside. In the distance she saw a small blonde mocking a small red head. As she got closer the words became much clearer.

"No wonder you're such a guy magnet," the blonde cheerleader taunted.

"Hey!" Buffy shouted, gaining everyone surrounding the two girl's attention. "The strip club just called, they need their first act on."

Everyone gasped at the insult. No one ever insulted Darla Wilkins, ever. She was the Queen B of the school. Darla studied the newcomer. She didn't recognise her; Darla wondered if this person was the new girl that everyone was gossiping about, the hot Boston chick that gave a lot of guys a boner. Darla already hated her after hearing so much about her; they were supposed to be talking about her. She was the most powerful student in the whole, the most popular, the most of everything and yet here was this blondie taking away the attention from her.

"And just who are you?" Darla ordered.

"Just the messenger, you should probably get there quickly wouldn't want to keep the customers waiting now. Bad service isn't acceptable nowadays," Buffy continued the joke.

"Do you know who I am?" Darla challenged.

"The main question you should be asking is: do I actually care? To which the answer is no I don't, just in case you were wondering," Buffy replied.

"I'm assuming you're new, so I'm going to let this go for once. But, I'm the Queen B of this school. You piss me off I can make your life a living hell, just something for you to think about."

Buffy chuckled at the pathetic threat. She wiped away imaginary tears from her eyes. "I needed that laugh. I'm assuming you're blonde for a reason. So, I'll repeat myself, I don't care who you are. To be completely honest hell isn't such a bad place in my personal opinion _just something for you think about," _Buffy mocked.

The silence was deafening. Willow was grateful for the girl and her witty remarks. It was about time someone took Darla down from her peg. Willow had prayed for this day to come and now it finally had; it didn't disappoint at all. Darla was shocked; she didn't expect this when she arrived today at school. Hell, no one did. Everyone assumed that she would continue her rein of tyranny. Now there was someone to challenge her rule. This year had definitely become better, all with the help from a petite blonde.

Buffy gave Darla one last smug grin and strode away to find a place to eat her lunch. She found a quiet place near some trees; she sat down on the bench and ate her food.

"Thank you," a hesitant voice spoke.

Buffy scowled at the disruption. She lifted her eyes to see the red head being mocked earlier standing before her. _Man, she has a lot of nerve_, Buffy thought.

"I didn't do it for you," Buffy cleared.

"I know," the girl replied, softly.

She turned away. Buffy sighed at the heartstrings being pulled inside. Damn this girl!

"Wait up!" Buffy started, begrudgingly. The girl looked hopeful as she glimpsed at Buffy. "You're welcome."

The girl gave a grin and made her way back to Buffy. She sat down next to her and started to search for her food in her bag. Buffy was taken aback by the change of mood.

"Wait... that didn't mean for you to sit down next to me," Buffy stated.

"I know," the girl replied.

Buffy opened and closed her mouth several times, unsure what to say. "Good."

"I'm Willow, by the way."

"Yeah, Willow. We aren't doing this where we exchange info about each other and became girly mates and do girly things."

"Good, I prefer science things to be honest."

Buffy grunted. "You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"I wondered when you would figure it out."

Buffy let out a big breath. A small, honest, gentle smile graced her lips. "I'm Buffy."

"Was that so hard?" Willow asked, teasingly.

"You have no idea."


	4. New friends:possibly New enemies:certain

Chapter 4: New friends, possibly. New enemies, certainly

Xander hunted for Willow. He had heard rumours that she was getting pick on again by Darla, until a feisty blonde humiliated the Queen B. He was worried for Willow. She was always picked on since junior high; the bullying got worse over the years. Her quiet, shy nature made her an easy target. It was brutal for the intelligent ones, especially for Willow who could possibly be the cleverest person in the school. He saw Jesse ahead of him.

"Jesse!" Xander shouted.

Jesse turned around. "Oh hey Xander, how are you?"

"I'm good; do you know where Willow is?" Xander asked.

"Sorry mate I don't, you should have seen it earlier though. Queen B was finally put in her place by the new girl. Damn, she is hot too." Jesse gazed off into the distance with a dreamy expression.

Xander clicked his fingers in front of Jesse's face. "Oh sorry, mind kinda wandered," Jesse apologised, looking sheepish.

"Obviously, so someone finally challenged Darla," Xander repeated. "Well thanks your help anyway."

"I think Willow followed her, but where I don't know," Jesses added.

Xander continued to search for Willow. He was about to give up when he finally found her seated far away from the school near some trees. Xander never noticed that spot before, it was interesting that a new girl could find it under a day whereas he never noticed it until he was a sophomore. Jesse was right; she did find the new girl. He was amazed that she had plucked up the courage to actually sit with her and talk. He assumed that the new girl would be hostile to anybody giving the way she humiliated Darla in public with a lack of remorse. But no, the sight in front of him proved his judgements wrong. Willow was talking to the new girl; it seemed that the new girl was responding too even if she did seem the least interested. She was still making some effort that was the point.

"Will!" Xander shouted.

"Xander," Willow greeted, she motioned him to come sit near them. "Buffy this is Xander, Xander this is Buffy."

"Hello," Xander greeted.

"Hi," Buffy replied, absentmindedly.

Xander ignored her tone and sat down before them. He studied Buffy. Her posture screamed attitude and a hidden _don't mess with me _warning. She was confident that fact was pretty much a given with the way she barged her way through the crowd this morning and insulted Darla. Xander knew that he should be wary of her bad side, because if this was her in some sort of good mood he didn't want to even think about the repercussions when she was in a foul mood. Other than she seemed alright. A little closed off but ok, she was far better company that the popular crew even if she didn't acknowledge him fully.

"I hope I'm not ruining a moment here," Xander joked. "So Buffy what made you move to good ole Sunnydale with only one Starbucks?"

Buffy shrugged. "You know stuff."

"Stuff," Xander repeated. "O...kay, since you're here let's get to know you. Any dark secrets or embarrassing moments you wish to tell us?"

Willow nudged Xander with her foot hard. Buffy watched the displayed friendship between the two people in front of her eyes. "Sorry Xander I don't have any to share."

"Well if you hang out with us, the embarrassing moments will definitely come," Xander told her.

Buffy tilted her head deep in thought. Their friendship was strange for her. It had a form of innocence and familiarity. It was obvious that all their memories were light, funny and didn't hurt them to remember those memories. Other the hand, hers had been destructive and sometimes violent. Her knowledge of friendship was very different compared to theirs.

* * *

Everyone parted like the Red Sea when they saw the thunderous face of Darla. No one wanted to face her wrath, particularly after word spread of how her ass got handed to her verbally earlier. It was a shame no one had recorded it on their phone, it would have been a massive hit on YouTube. Many students had wished Darla would get her taste of her own medicine, today was that day finally. Secretly, everyone was cheering the new girl on not caring about how intimidating she could be.

She made her way over to where the popular people in the school were currently seated. The majority of the cheerleaders were already there as well as some of the football players. They all looked up and grimaced at the angry face that Darla wore.

"What's the matter Darla?" Harmony asked, stupidly.

Darla glared at Harmony who had the grace to look sheepish. "Who does she think she is?" Darla growled.

"Are you talking about the new girl? I met her earlier," Cordelia stated.

Darla, instantly, spun round to see Cordelia standing there with her tray. "What do you think of her?"

"Cocky, confident and clearly doesn't care about anyone's opinions," Cordelia listed.

Darla huffed as she sat down. "What about a name?"

"Her name's Buffy, that's all I know," Cordelia told Darla.

Darla looked thoughtful. This 'Buffy' needed to be sorted out. Otherwise it could start a chain reaction with others following the newcomer's footsteps and stand up for themselves. It was unacceptable. She couldn't have a mini revolution in the school undermining her position as the Queen B. No, she wouldn't allow this smart mouthed blonde to get away with. She left the table in hopes that a particular someone could put her in a better mood.

She headed towards the library. There was no sign of the librarian as she entered the library. Her eyes fell on the figure surrounded by books. The sight of him took her breath away every time. She sauntered towards him.

"It's the first day back and you're already hard at work," Darla commented with a hint of lust behind her words.

He slammed the book close. "What do you want Darla?"

"Oh is that how you're treating me nowadays like I don't mean anything to you." She trailed a finger down his arm.

He gripped her finger tightly and shoved it away. "Darla, I told you I'm not doing this anymore."

Darla scoffed. "What makes you think I want you Angel? Oh come on, we were great together." She sat on his lap. "Think about all those memories especially in your car, what fun times," she whispered in his ear, teasingly.

A cough interrupted their quiet moment. "I believe there are chairs for a reason Miss Wilkins," the librarian said.

Darla stood up from Angel's lap. She turned to Angel and gave him a lingering kiss. "Think about it, you know where I'll be."

Angel stared at her as she swung her hips side-to-side seductively. Giles coughed again. "Sorry Giles."

"Angel, your relationship with Darla was extremely unhealthy last time. I hope you more sense this time round."

"I know," Angel moaned as he buried his head in his hands.

Giles gave Angel a reassuring pat on the back. Angel went to the next book on the pile, hoping that it would take away all those dirty thoughts that Darla had stirred in his mind.

* * *

Xander and Willow gave Buffy the tour of the school, showing her everything. Buffy had slightly warmed up to them and was now pretty much involved in their conversations giving more than just a few words.

"And here is Willow's fave place: the library," Xander pointed out.

"Great," Buffy deadpanned.

"That reminds me I need to take out a book," Willow said and rushed into the room.

"She's umm, very eager when it comes to books," Xander cleared up.

"Clearly," Buffy said.

They pursued after Willow. Buffy thought the library was quite small compared to her old school's library. She expected a more selection of books, not that she would read them. Buffy and reading were non-mixy. She didn't exactly have the patience for to read for several hours in order to finish a book. She leant on the counter waiting for her new acquaintances to be finished.

"Can I help you?" a voice spoke with an English accent.

Buffy turned to see a man with glasses and wearing tweed. "Did the mother country kick you out?" Buffy remarked.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Hey it's G-man!" Xander exclaimed.

"Mr Harris I prefer to be called Mr Giles," Giles corrected.

"Sorry," Xander said, unapologetically.

"I'll repeat can I help you Miss..." Giles trailed off.

"Nobody of interest in this place, I'm waiting for Willow with Mr over there." She pointed to Xander.

Giles nodded and headed to another part of the library. "How long does it take for someone to find a book?" Buffy wondered out loud.

Willow bounded down the stairs with a book in her hand. "Found it."

"That long," Xander answered Buffy's rhetorical question.

Buffy stared at Xander incredulously. Xander shifted his eyes and feet uncomfortably. Willow issued the book out.

"Come on Biology next," Willow said, enthusiastically.

Xander and Buffy exchanged a look. Their friend seriously needed a life that did not revolve around school and factual books. Maybe Buffy could be the one to introduce her to the fun things that life had to offer.

Angel glanced around the bookcase and saw Willow and Xander leave with an unknown person. The image of tight, leather clad trousers would forever be imprinted in his mind. He heard the rumours of a new girl attending the school, but that was all he had heard. He had yet to hear that the same new girl put Darla in her place. All those dirty thoughts that he previously had of Darla shifted into the sight of those leather clad trousers. He groaned quietly and began to search for the book he was looking for.

* * *

When the last bell rang Buffy cheered mentally. Biology was a complete bore, although Xander did entertain her for a bit. They leisurely walked out of the school's entrance. Buffy saw her Joyce's car parked by the kerb.

"You should come to the Bronze tonight," Willow suggested.

"The what?" Buffy asked.

"The Bronze, the coolest club in town," Xander stated.

"The only club in town," Willow further explained. "Of course we'll understand if you can't come."

"No, it sounds interesting, I'll come tonight," Buffy reassured them.

Willow grinned and Xander wrapped an arm around Buffy. "We'll see you tonight Buffster."

Buffy frowned at the nickname. "Too early to give nicknames?" Xander asked, sheepishly.

"It's different, I'll give you that," Buffy admitted.

Buffy could see Joyce becoming more impatient. "I better go before I won't be able to go out." Not like that would stop her, but she was certain her new found friends weren't trouble makers unlike her.

"Oh ok, see you tonight," Willow said.

Buffy rushed towards her Joyce's car. "Good day?" Joyce enquired.

"It was ok."

To be honest it was better than she had expected. In one day she had already made an enemy, met two goofy friends and annoyed the librarian; all in all a hard day's work for her.


	5. The Bronze

Chapter 5: The Bronze

Buffy glared at her bed covered in all of her clothes. When did choosing clubbing clothes get so hard? She never had this problem back in Boston, granted she had Faith's commentary all the while telling her if she looked too sweet and not sexy. The thought of Faith saddened her mood. Buffy flung the top she was currently holding onto the pile on her bed. Three days had passed and she missed Faith immensely. By now, in Boston, she would be well on her way to getting drunk. She would be at stage of bordering tipsy and drunk by now. Three days here and Buffy was certain that this place lacked fun. Both she and Faith were right, this town was crap and the name Sunnydale gave it away.

She sank down onto the edge of the bed. Her head fell into her hands. Everything was becoming too much, too complicated for her liking. Life in Boston was so simple, just cause trouble with Faith and have fun along the way. That was she had needed. But now everything was different. Fun practically didn't exist here, well not her kind of fun. They only had one Starbucks! Buffy leant back onto her clothes not caring if she creased them. She stared at the ceiling thinking what would Faith do if she was here.

For starters Faith would tell her to get off of her fat ass and get a grip, Buffy smiled as she imagined Faith telling her those two things. Buffy knew what to do. She just had to think like Faith and then everything would be clear. Buffy stood up from her bed and faced the challenge. If Faith was here she would be ordering Buffy to wear the sexiest outfit without looking too desperate in order to gain a worthwhile reaction.

Buffy searched through her belongings for the ultimate outfit. Eventually she found her favourite leather min skirt and a red halter top. She decided that she would wear her favourite pair of black heels to complete her look. Also the heels would add a bit of extra height. All she needed to do now was to decide what make-up she would wear.

Buffy gazed at herself in the floor length mirror. She was satisfied what she saw. If Faith was here she would definitely be wolf-whistling. Buffy let out a soft giggle at the thought. Trust her thoughts about Faith to lighten up her dark mood. However, the lightness was sure to fade. She scrutinised herself for another time before a daunting thought hit her. How was supposed to get past Hank without getting caught?

Buffy slowly tip toed down the stairs. She knew that she probably looked ridiculous; tip toeing in high heel was almost on the verge of being impossible. Carefully she stepped off of the stairs and hurried towards the door. She was thinking success until...

"Where do you think you're going?" Hank's voice rang.

Buffy gritted her teeth and spun on her heel. Hank and Joyce were stood in the doorway to the living room. Hank had his arms crossed whilst Joyce stood like a statue leaving Hank to deal with her. Buffy rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt of being the authoritative figure. Buffy was internally laughing at Hank, she laughed in the face of authority. She had already stated to herself that Hank was just a sperm donor, nothing more.

"Out," Buffy stated in a obvious tone. "Don't wait up."

Buffy opened the door and slammed it close. She breathed in the night's air and made her journey towards the Bronze.

Hank and Joyce stood riveted to their spots. Joyce cautiously stepped towards Hank and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Joyce knew that her husband was tense from everything that was happening all so suddenly. Hank was lost on what to do with his rebellious, eldest daughter. He wondered on how everyone would have turned out if he had stayed with her and her mother. He knew deep down that he shouldn't be thinking of the what ifs, he couldn't change the past no matter how hard he had tried to forgot.

* * *

Buffy followed the sound of music. She ended up in front of the Bronze. She paid the bouncer the entrance fee and sauntered inside. The dance floor was packed with high school and college students. The dim lighting added to grinding on the dance floor. Buffy was surprised, sure it wasn't like the clubs in Boston but it was good enough for the time being.

Her petite height made it difficult to see whether Xander or Willow was already here. Buffy rose onto her tip toes to help her search for her new acquaintances. She wouldn't class as friends just yet, it took a while for that sort of trust to build. Just as she about to give up she saw Willow sat at the bar alone. Buffy placed her heels on the ground and barged her way through the crowd.

Willow jumped when Buffy took her surprise. Her eyes widened at Buffy's attire. The men at the bar were ogling Buffy appreciatively. She was surprised that Buffy didn't acknowledge the men. Buffy continued buying her drink like the men weren't staring at her like a piece of meat.

"You alright Willow?" Buffy asked as she innocently sipped on her drink through a straw.

"Me? Oh I'm fine," Willow reassured Buffy.

On the other side of the club stood Darla and all her lackeys, she glared at the blonde that ridicule her at school the moment she waltzed into the club. Darla had deliberately chosen to wear a skin tight, red dress to help appeal to Angel's darker nature. She knew that at some point he would turn up to the Bronze with his friends to relax and chill. This was the perfect opportunity to show him what he was missing. She only hoped that he wouldn't notice Buffy who was wearing something apparently more appealing than her. Cordelia rolled her eyes at Darla's behaviour. It was borderline obsessive and insanity. Yeah, Cordelia understood that Angel was a hottie but he clearly stated it was over. She wondered secretly if he would ever consider her.

At that point Angel entered with his gang of friends: Doyle, Gunn and Wesley. His eyes wandered across the room and his eyes landed on the form of Darla. He groaned at the sight of Darla trying to ooze sex appeal. The guys all rolled their eyes hoping that their smart friend wouldn't go there again and crash and burn, like last time. Doyle gave out a low whistle when his eyes connected on another blonde female sitting at the bar. The rest of them followed his Doyle's sight and studied the girl that Doyle was taken with. Gunn copied Doyle whilst Wesley appreciated her good looks she wasn't his type. Angel recognised her as the girl from the library wearing the red leather trousers. He had eventually heard the gossip through the school's grapevine at how she challenged Darla openly in public. She had balls he admitted. He was instantly intrigued by her, who she was. She was like a magnet drawing him in closer and closer. It was like he had the urge to know her, need her.

In a dark corner of the club were Riley and his friends: Graham and Forrest. Riley grinned when the feisty blonde who he had directed to History walked in. He lied what he saw and his friends were in agreement. However, they would never approach her. She was Riley's territory now that he had somewhat claimed her. They knew not to get in his way when he wanted something. Riley's eyes narrowed as he eyes clasped onto Angel's form who was also admiring the blonde spitfire. The rivalry between the two men was known throughout the school, ever since Angel was picked for the quarterback position, the position that Riley desperately wanted. Of course, that hadn't settled well with him and immediately became hostile towards Angel. Riley was on the team but as a linebacker. He hated that position; he accepted it in order to out shine Angel. So far no good had come from it.

Buffy was actually enjoying the small talk that she and Willow were sharing. She could see a good friendship blooming between them, though she could never replace Faith's spot. Buffy kept eyeing the dance floor every few minutes. She was itching to dance to the music that was currently playing. There were no signs that Xander was turning up.

"Well, I fancy a dance. You coming?" Buffy asked Willow.

Willow was startled by the invitation. "Me... dancing... oh no I couldn't... I don't... I can't dance really well."

"It's easy, just let your body flow to the music," Buffy instructed.

Willow shook her head adamantly. Buffy sighed knowing that she was flogging a dead horse. "Ok then, save my seat."

As Buffy walked onto the dance floor, the band started to play a new song. Slowly, she swung her hips sensually with her hands up in the air. Buffy knew how to be seductive and it was working. Every male in the room had their eyes on her. Darla leered at the attention that Buffy was getting from the members of the opposite sex. Cordelia smirked behind her glass at Darla's stormy expression.

Buffy was lost in her own world. Dancing was her form of escape. She felt someone embrace from behind. She danced in a circle to see who had plucked up the courage and dance with her. She gave the newcomer a shit eating grin.

"Well if it isn't Riley Riley Finn," Buffy remarked as she continued to dance along to music playing in the background.

Riley blushed slightly when she said his name. "I'm never going to live that down am I."

"Nope, you know you are very brave to approach me whilst I was dancing. I usually dance solo."

"Guess tonight's my lucky night," Riley flirted.

"Maybe," Buffy replied, coyly.

Xander had finally made his appearance and strolled towards Willow. He frowned when he saw that she was sitting alone nursing her drink. "Hey Will, Buffy couldn't make it?"

Willow pointed to the dance floor. Xander followed the direction of the point and scowled at the sight of Buffy dancing on top of Riley.

Angel was having the same reaction as he glowered at the two people on the dance floor. He was amazed of the jealously that he felt as he watched them be lost in their own world. This was the first time that a girl had captured his interest. It took Darla years before he ever considered going into a relationship with her. But of course his mood soured now that Riley _bloody _Finn wanted to get his hands on her. Once best friends now turned enemies. Angel knew he shouldn't be adding fuel to the already burning fire, but he couldn't help the feelings bubbling inside. Doyle, Gunn and Wesley noticed the dark look on Angel's face. They each gave each other looks; they knew that this year was certainly going to be interesting.

Darla was pleased at the fact that Riley had displayed his fascination with Buffy openly. It meant that Buffy would be focused on him and not on her Angel. However, she was unaware of the fact that Angel was displaying his interest in the blonde too. Cordelia smirked again behind her glass. She couldn't wait for the explosion once Darla realised that Angel had indeed moved on, particularly onto the female that made her look like a fool.

Buffy stepped away from Riley once the song had finished. "Thanks for the dance," Buffy said.

"You're welcome," Riley replied, he watched Buffy stroll away from him. His eyes fell on her backside. He quickly sucked in a quick breath; this girl would be the death of him he was sure.

Xander was unimpressed when Buffy returned to her seat. She quickly gulped down the remainder of her drink and slammed the glass down onto the counter. Willow watched Xander closely, his posture was very tense. She hoped that he wasn't crushing on Buffy. For ever since she could remember she harboured feelings towards him, yet was never able to pluck up the courage to tell him. She knew deep down that he never saw her that way. It hurt to know that Xander clearly didn't feel anything for her other than friendship. She hated being in the friend-zone. Although being in the sister-zone was far worse.

"Any fun?" Willow asked.

Buffy wafted her hand up and down in front of her hot face. "Yeah, cor is it me or is it hot in here?" Buffy grabbed the bottom of her top and wafted herself with that.

Xander gulped as she saw her tone stomach being shown off. He slightly pulled on his collar. "Yeah... it is umm getting slightly hot in here," Xander agreed.

Willow rolled her eyes. "You know, I thought the Bronze would be disappointing," Buffy confessed. "But, it's actually not that bad to be honest."

"Ah, the Bronze not many people have high opinions of it at first glance," Xander admitted.

"Just wait to you go to the fumigation party," Willow cheered.

"Huh?"

"You'll see," Willow said, happily.


	6. Late Night Warning

Chapter 6: Late Night Warning

Buffy walked alone on the deserted streets. Unlike an ordinary female she wasn't terrified of what could happen to her in the dark. Buffy had nerves of steel. She had to in order to survive back in Boston. She glanced upwards and was taken aback by the beauty of the stars twinkling in the midnight sky. Buffy never had the time to appreciate them before in Boston. Also, there weren't any good spots to view the stars. Boston was built up; there wasn't anywhere she could go to privately stargaze.

Buffy sighed as she continued her journey back to Hank's house. She would never call it home, never. Boston was home. Always will be for her and nothing was ever going to change that. Willow and Xander did seem nice, but they could never understand her. Not like her friends back home.

Thinking of Xander and Willow, they had offered to walk her home to make sure she got in safe. She laughed remembering of Xander's adamant protests of her walking alone. It was obvious to Buffy how he was trying to act like an alpha male: strong, confident, etc. The tough guy act was unconvincing. She knew deep down that he was trying to impress her with his manliness. Besides she was no damsel in distress. She could take care of herself without a male to act as her protector. All her male friends back home knew that.

Boston was a lot more dangerous compared to sweet ole Sunnydale. Boston crime rates were off the charts. She wondered what the level of crime was here. Buffy concluded that it must be low, Sunnydale couldn't be crime central. It looked too innocent to have those sorts of crimes. Of course the police would have to deal with the common crimes such as theft. But, something like hit and run or murder, she doubted that Sunnydale ever had that much fun.

Her heels clicked on the pavement. The only sound on the quiet streets, Buffy didn't care about how much noise she made. She was alone or so she thought. Buffy had the eerie feeling that she was being followed. The feeling intensified with every step she took. During her time in Boston she never had the experience of being stalked. She pondered over that fact as she continued her journey home. If she focused her hearing she could make out the light footsteps pursuing after her. In the heat of the moment she decided to face her stalker.

"Can I help you?" Buffy demanded, annoyed. She leant on her right leg jutting her hip out to the side.

The stranger gave her a half smile in response. "It's not safe to walk alone at night," the stranger answered.

Buffy raised an eyebrow in amusement, a stranger caring about her well being how _nice _of him_._ She narrowed her eyesas she studied his features. The dim lighting from the street lights made it difficult for her to distinguish his feature. But from what she could make out he was very attractive. His dark mysterious looks, athletic build and soulful brown eyes. He was gorgeous. Buffy cocked her head to the side.

"Wow, really?" Buffy asked, sarcastically. She glanced down both ways of the street mockingly. "Yep, it's clearly dangerous with us two out here alone on this on street."

The stranger smirked. "How do you know I'm not a killer?"

Now it was Buffy's turn to smirk. He had no idea who was the most dangerous out of the two of them.

Buffy scoffed. "You're no killer. And you wanna know why?"Buffy sauntered towards him like a predator hunting its prey. "It's all in the eyes, the supposedly windows to the soul. Yours sparkle with innocence, there is no glint of hardness in them."

Buffy stared off into the distance behind him. She wished she had that innocence. To watch teenagers act like their age and not have to deal with adult shit. She was jealous how they could act so care free. She could never have that; her innocence was taken away from a very young age. That innocence could never be regained; once it was lost it was gone for good.

"You're not damaged goods," Buffy whispered, softly.

The stranger's eyes roamed over her figure. He had strained to hear her quiet comment. For one strange reason he felt the urge to give her a hug. The pain was evident in her eyes even if it seemed she was the master of disguising her true feelings. At that point in time she was vulnerable.

"And you are?" he further asked, curiously.

In that moment her demeanour changed completely. Her body language screamed out how uncomfortable she was by the way her relaxed body suddenly tensed up; the pain in her eyes masked by a cloud of anger. He knew that he had said the wrong thing.

"Look," Buffy warned him. "Do yourself a favour and stay the hell away from me!"

Buffy stormed past the stranger not looking back. The stranger sighed sadly as he watched walk further and further into the distance. Her hostile attitude towards him did not cease his fascination with her. In fact it only merely increased it. There was something about her, something that he didn't know what but definitely wanted to find out. He wouldn't give up; no stubbornness was a famous attribute of his.

Buffy was fuming. She should have never confronted her stalker; she should have just ignored him and gone to Hank's. Why didn't she do that? Why did she have to be stupid and talk to the guy? And why was she considering doing some x-rated stuff to him? She was losing it_. It's official, I'm finally going mad_, Buffy thought. She shook her head as if it would help clear her troubled mind. Hopefully, this would all be just a memory fading into the background of many complicated thoughts and feelings.

Buffy prayed that no one was up. She knew it would have been better to climb to her room. However, with the size of her heels and the fact that her window wasn't open would make that extremely difficult. Slowly, she placed the key into the lock and opened the door.

All the lights were off. She grimaced slightly when she closed the door with a small bang. It was creepy with the house being so silent. There was always some form of noise being made: Dawn's tantrums; Joyce cooking in the kitchen and Hank doing whatever he was doing.

She peeked in all the rooms on the ground floor to make sure that either Joyce or Hank weren't hiding, waiting to catch her in the act. Buffy breathed a quiet sigh of relief. No one was up to give her a parental telling off.

Carefully tip toed up the stairs. She bit her lip every time a step creaked under her weight; she would have to learn which steps gave way under her weight. She glanced at Hank's bedroom door. Buffy carried on towards her door. Quickly, she entered her bedroom. She started to smile at her success...

"Hello Buffy," a voice spoke.

Buffy jumped at the sound of the voice. The smile that was beginning to form instantly fell to a frown. When she turned around to face the person her eyes widened at the sight of Joyce sitting on her bed with a calm expression. Buffy placed a hand over her racing heart, feeling the beating of it with very powerful squeeze. After a couple of minutes she finally caught her breath.

"Joyce, isn't it a little bit late for you to be up?" Buffy asked, innocently.

"I could ask you the same thing," Joyce countered.

Buffy shrugged carelessly. "Well, I'm here now no need to worry."

Joyce stood up from her spot. "Buffy, I understand that you've had a hard life. But, you've left that life now. You may have gotten away with this before but no longer. There are rules..."

Buffy sniggered. "What makes you think I care about rules since I've never lived by them before? Come on Joyce, you're not that stupid are you... Look you seem like a really nice person, but I just don't care. When you say my life was hard, biggest understatement of the year," Buffy hissed.

"Buffy we are just trying to help you," Joyce soothed; her hands were raised in surrender.

"Maybe I don't want help." Buffy pulled the door open and nodded her head to the corridor. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get changed."

Joyce knew she was being dismissed. "We won't give up on you Buffy... even if your mother did."

Buffy sneered at Joyce's back as she shut the door with a small bang. She didn't need anyone. All the people she relied on were back home busy living their own lives. She discarded her clothes and placed her ex's t-shirt on.

Her gaze caught on her reflection. Her eyes filled with unshed tears and longing. Everything that Joyce promised was a lie, a big fat lie. No, she wouldn't reflect on it any longer. As soon she was old enough she would leave Sunnydale and go back to Boston. Live her life the way it was supposed to be. However, an unsettled feeling in her stomach made her question her future plans. She had chance of a new life, a life that could be decent given if she accepted it. But she couldn't.

No it was too simple, too easy. Buffy was used to hardship and earning her place. She was no slacker; she may have been a slacker at school. However, real life was a different story. She couldn't afford to be a slacker in her old life.

Buffy blew out a frustrated breath. She leant back in the covers and snuggled in the warmth. This was so much nicer than her dingy mattress back at home. This life was luxury compared Boston. She closed her eyes and dreamed of her friend's back in Boston. As she sleep a tear escaped and trailed down her cheek.


	7. Stalker Studies

Chapter 7: Stalker Studies

_History, the worst subject ever taught_, Buffy thought. She hated how she had the subject early in the morning. Buffy would have preferred gym or even a science subject compared to History. She started to day dreamed bored out of her wits as the teacher droned on about the topic they were discussing. Buffy closed her eyes hoping that she would fall asleep. The lesson was _so _stimulating it was sending her to la-la land. Her eyes opened on their own accord, she was having difficulty falling asleep. Buffy took a quick glance at the clock above the board. She groaned internally. Only half an hour to go! Buffy swore that the clock was teasing her, mocking her deliberately at how time was passing slowly.

Buffy tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling. She took in the cracks and stains splattered across the ceiling; Buffy then started to count how many tiles there were. Doing that was more appealing than having to listen to whatever the topic was. She let her head fall forward to glare at the blank page of paper in front of her. On impulse she grabbed her abandoned pen and began to doodle all over the page to pass the time.

Half an hour later and a page full of bizarre drawings later the bell finally rang signalling the end of the lesson. Buffy rejoiced silently as she placed the pen's top back on. The rest of the students began to pack their equipment away. Buffy followed suit and hauled her bag over her shoulder. She followed the crowd towards the door.

"Miss Summers, I would like a quick word with you," the teacher called out.

Buffy halted in her steps causing a few students to bump into her. She growled at them before they could air their complaints. Smartly, they kept their mouths shut and brushed past her not wanting to add more fuel to fire. Buffy pulled a face at being summoned. She wanted to get a snack to munch on or possibly, more favourable, annoy a certain blonde she had met yesterday. Buffy pushed students aside as she made her way towards the teacher's desk. The teacher waited until the room was empty before she began to speak.

"I have had a look at your grades Miss Summers," the teacher declared.

Buffy gave her a _yeah so what _look. The teacher sighed in exasperation. She should have realised how difficult this girl before her would be from the look at her record.

"You're fortunate they allowed you to go on to be a sophomore. Usually, someone with these grades would be kept back a year. I know History isn't for everyone."

Buffy snorted in agreement. History was definitely not for her.

"I'm sure you don't want to repeat this year like any other student. So, in order to improve your grades I've assigned you a tutor."

"Wait, what?" Buffy asked, confused.

"A tutor, Miss Summers, is someone who helps a younger peer to achieve their potential grades by mentoring them, assisting with homework, etc."

"I know what a tutor is," Buffy grumbled.

"I'm sure you do," the teacher responded. "You're not as dumb as you act Miss Summers. Whatever your life was like before you came here I do not know. But what I do know is that with the best possible grades you can get away from that life."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the teacher's attempt to understand her and make a connection. Every teacher always told the same story. Education is the way to defeat your circumstances and stuff like that. It was like they were a broken track record. Buffy just didn't care, didn't they get that?

"What if I refuse?" Buffy enquired, challenging.

The teacher grinned. "I'm sure Principal Snyder will be interested to be involved."

Buffy groaned. She had already met the man once and didn't want to meet him again. She was amazed that she didn't get given a detention yesterday. Perhaps the teachers were being lenient with her since she was new to the school and settling in.

"Fine," Buffy relented. "When and where."

"Lunchtime in the library and make sure you have a copy of the text book."

Buffy gave the teacher a forced smile. She spun on her heel and marched out of the room. All she had to do now was find Willow.

* * *

Angel sat on the wall outside eating an apple. His mind wandered back to last night events. What on earth possessed him to follow her? She would probably think that he was a stalker. He rubbed his forehead with his free hand. Somehow he had to make things right and make her realise that he wasn't some psycho. But, even if he was she didn't seem to be scared of him, she was amused by him. He admitted that he was slightly turned on from her threat. He liked a confident woman, turns out he like women who threaten him too. Or maybe it was just her, he wasn't sure just yet.

His friend Gunn took a seat next to him. "So I heard you signed up to tutor the lower years," Gunn stated.

"Where are you going with this Gunn?" Angel asked before he took a bite of his apple.

"Oh nothing man," Gunn said. "It's just... Why did you sign up for tutoring? Are you mad?"

Angel sighed. "No I'm not mad. I just want the extra credits."

"Dude, how many credits do you want?"

"I just want to go to a good college," Angel told Gunn.

"No doubt about that, Angel you have the highest grades in the whole year of course there is that sophomore chick that could give you a run for your money. Never mind about her, you're going to be valedictorian. So, don't worry man." Gunn punched Angel's arm lightly. "The future is bright."

Angel shook his head. "Can't take any risks."

"You did with Darla," Gunn mumbled.

Angel heard the remark. He chose to ignore it. Gunn was right though, he did take a risk with Darla. And now he was taking a risk with trying to get to know the new girl. What was happening to him? Was there something in the air? He shook his head, all this contemplating was starting to give him a headache.

* * *

Buffy's feet dangled from her perch on the main library desk, her heels banging on the wood repeatedly. Giles pinched his brow at the annoying sound, hoping to keep his anger in check. She started whistle quietly to herself as Willow wandered around the stacks searching for the correct book.

"Would you please stop that?" Giles asked, politely as he stood behind the desk.

Buffy stopped her movements and whistling. She gazed at Giles with a neutral expression. Giles felt slightly unnerved at the attention he was receiving from the blonde. He realised that she had stopped banging on the desk using her feet. Pleased at the result he continued to catalogue the remaining books.

Bang!

"For the love of..." Giles cried out.

"Ok Buffy found the book you need," Willow interrupted as she rushed down the stairs.

Giles ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. The blonde knew how to play him like a guitar, knowing with strings to pull in order to gain a perfect reaction. He was surprised by his close outburst; he was usually a composed person. Yet, here was this teenager being successful in winding him up. Giles was not dense; she was doing those things deliberately. He only wished she would annoy someone else.

Willow handed Buffy the book. Buffy quickly flicked through the book. She scowled at the amount of pages that this one book seemed to have.

"Why did she have to sign me up for tutoring? I didn't ask for help," Buffy grumbled.

"If you told me you were struggling with History I could have helped you," Willow said. "I could always ask Miss Holmes if I could tutor you."

Buffy waved off her offer. "Nah I'll be fine. I've got a plan anyway."

"A plan?" Willow repeated, suspiciously.

"Yeah, it'll work out. You'll see."

* * *

The next two lessons passed fairly slowly. Buffy was taking her time walking to the library whilst she was with Willow and Xander.

"Do you know how long your tutoring session is going to last for?" Willow questioned Buffy.

"Dunno, depends on how stuffy the tutor is," Buffy responded.

"You will have lunch with us right?" Xander asked. "I mean you can't survive with a good school lunch to fill you up."

"Xander that's you," Willow commented, sweetly.

"Right," Xander said.

"Again, depends on the tutor," Buffy replied.

They stopped outside the library; their gazes on the lettering above the door. Willow had wanted to make sure that Buffy actually attended the session. Xander wanted Buffy to ditch the session and hang out with them. He really enjoyed her company even if she was dismissive of some things and always had a cold exterior. Hopefully, in time that cold exterior would melt away.

"Well, we'll save you a seat in the cafeteria anyway," Willow said. "Have fun with tutoring."

"Yeah Buffy, have fun hanging out with Giles and books," Xander teased.

Buffy watched as they left her alone in front of the double doors. "Yeah, lots of fun."

She hauled her bag over her shoulder a pushed the door open. There was no one in sight. That was a brilliant way to start this tutoring. She couldn't see Giles in his office.

"Guess tutoring isn't on," Buffy said, loudly.

"Think again," a voice called out.

Buffy growled quietly. She thought that she got away with it; apparently luck wasn't on her side today. Her eyes trailed the room and settled on the boy standing on the stairs with a couple of books stacked on top on each other in his arms. Buffy was impressed with the strength he portrayed. She always liked big, strong men.

He looked familiar. Buffy couldn't her finger on when, how and where. His presence was hard to overlook. She looked closely at his eyes when he continued his journey down the stairs and towards the table in the middle of the room. Suddenly, it all clicked into place.

"You!" Buffy shouted. "You're the stalker from last night!"

Angel had pondered over how long it would take for her to realise it was him from yesterday. He flinched when she called him a stalker. He knew she was going to call him that.

"I was not stalking you," Angel insisted.

Buffy scoffed at his insistence. "Yee...ah, that's what all guys say when they're following a girl at night when they're alone."

"Look, I'm sorry for _following _you last night. Sunnydale may seem sweet during the day, at night it's a whole different kettle of fish."

Buffy interest perked up at his statement. It seemed that she had underestimated Sunnydale. Her curiosity spiked, she wanted to know the past of this place. Could Sunnydale have potential fun? Her kind of fun.

"My name's Angel, I'm going to be your History tutor from now till the end of the year," Angel introduced himself, properly.

"Yeah, Buffy. Angel... Strange name for a boy, isn't it a girl's name?"

"And Buffy isn't strange at all," Angel retorted, smugly.

"What can I say; my mom was going through a strange phase."

Angel sat down at the table. He opened his note book onto a blank page and waited for Buffy to join him. Buffy remained standing, she knew he wanted to start the tutoring. She glanced at the pile of books and saw books on the topic of Chemistry.

"Look, I don't want to do this session and I'm sure you don't want to either. Why don't we say that we did this session? That way we both get what we want, I don't get to do History and you can resume with your boring homework."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I've seen your grades and to be frank they are terrible."

"I'll worry about grades when I'm a senior _not _when I'm just a sophomore."

"Something tells me even when you're a senior you still won't care about your grades."

Buffy slammed her palms onto the table. "You're not my father!"

"No, I'm your History tutor the guy that actually helps you get a decent grade and actually passes the year."

Buffy glared at Angel whilst he remained passive.

"You can't win this Buffy; I promise you it won't take up all of lunch so you can go back and hang out with your friends."

Buffy begrudgingly sat down in the seat opposite him. Angel held back a triumphant grin so that he wouldn't annoy her any further. Buffy leant forward.

"Rule number one of this: don't make promises because one day you'll break them. So you're gonna teach me how to stalk then," Buffy said, innocently.

Angel groaned. He was never going to live last night down, ever. "No just History."

"Shame, I heard stalking was a necessary skill to have in life."

Angel let the jibe go like water off of a duck's back. He had a feeling that at the end of the session he would be pulling his hair out. "Right, let's start shall we what was the topic you were discussing today in class."

Buffy shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

Angel stared at her in disbelief. He had definitely overestimated her ability to annoy him. "Please tell me you're joking," Angel begged.

Buffy stared at him giving nothing away. She was relishing his shock. This tutoring gig didn't seem bad at all.

* * *

Buffy sat down with a happy smile on her face. "Hello people."

Xander and Willow were startled by her all of a sudden appearance. They weren't expecting her to be back so soon. Buffy stole a fry from Xander's plate and ate it.

"Hey, I was going to eat that," Xander protested.

"Do you really want it back that bad?" Buffy asked.

"What happened? Who's your tutor?" Willow started asking Buffy.

"Wow Willow, what's with the twenty questions? First of all not a lot happen and to answer the second question he said his name was Angel."

"Angel? Angel O'Rourke," Xander exclaimed.

"Is that his full name?" Buffy asked.

"You don't know the significance of his name do you?" Xander probed.

"I'm from Boston, remember not a Californian state."

"What Xander is trying to say is that his family is rich," Willow clarified. "His family owns Wolfram and Hart, it's a big law firm. Also, he's very popular, on the football team and quite good looking."

Xander scowled when Willow mentioned how Angel was good looking. Willow was supposed to be on his side and hate the guy. Not admiring his assets.

"Very good looking," Buffy agreed.

"Yes, now that we have established that Angel is good looking. Are you going to tell us about your session?" Xander inputted.

"I went, I sat, I left," Buffy summed up.

"Very productive," Xander remarked.

Willow frowned. "Have you arranged for another tutoring session? Sounds like you didn't do a lot."

Buffy smiled. "Yep every lunchtime."

"What's with the smiles? I though you would have hated it," Xander questioned Buffy.

Buffy gave him a wink to answer his questions.

* * *

Angel joined his friends at their table. They noticed his sullen mood.

"How's tutoring going?" Doyle asked, innocently.

Angel slowly turned his head towards him. "Going that well huh," Doyle continued. "Well at least she's hot. You did get the new sophomore right?"

Angel carried on staring at him.

"Ok, that's getting creepy now," Doyle admitted.

Angel shifted his gaze to make Doyle feel more comfortable. Buffy was definitely a piece of work. No work was done during their short session apart from arranging to meet every lunch time. He had the feeling that they would have to meet up after school to compensate for her lack of knowledge. Angel had to think of new tactics to keep Buffy's interest in the subject and most likely have to put his foot down. At least she had the text book, which was definitely on the plus side.

But that wasn't the worse of it. What was worse was how attracted he was to her. However, he couldn't act on those feelings in order to keep things professional. He never dated anyone he tutored. That was a rule of his. Angel didn't want to deal with the ill-harboured feelings they would have to face if they did break up. So no, he wouldn't break them. Never. No matter how much he wanted to.


End file.
